


and you do lose what you don't hold

by cherry_darling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_darling/pseuds/cherry_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras leans down, pulling Robb into a deep kiss, licking into Robb’s mouth and Robb thinks he can taste the bitterness that's brewing inside the knight on his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you do lose what you don't hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Что имеем – не храним](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763777) by [Olivin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin)



> written for the [kink meme](http://workswithwords.livejournal.com/259929.html) for the prompt "Robb accompanies his mom to treat with King Renly. Catelyn and Magaery are busy laying out a plan for victory, while Renly and Loras teach the King of the North how to go down South. Sexually. EXPLICITLY :)" except I changed it a bit and made it a little darker lol. AU obviously.

Let’s be clear on something right now:   
  
Robb Stark has never kissed a boy before, at least not properly. He has kissed both Bran and Rickon on the head and he may have kissed Jon chastely when they were children but he doesn’t remember.   
  
That being said, he has thought of kissing other boys some times. He thinks about how Theon would taste. He suspects Theon would taste salty and sharp and strong and he wonders if Theon would open his mouth to let Robb’s tongue explore inside, lick into him deeply or if it would be Theon’s tongue in Robb’s mouth, tasting and biting and soothing him. He wonders if it makes a difference.   
  
Robb Stark has never kissed a boy before but he’s kissing Loras Tyrell now and he hasn’t kissed many women before but it’s nothing like those times he kissed them. Loras’s lips are rough and chapped and his hands are rough and chapped where they grab at the front of Robb's tunic, cupping Robb’s cheeks in his palms and one of Loras’s thighs is rubbing roughly between Robb’s legs and then he stops.   
  
Robb gasps and then blushes deeply, embarrassed at how hard he is and Loras’s pupils are full blown and his eyes are heavy-lidded and almost black. His lips are red and swollen and he grins slowly, darkly and he leads Robb to the bed at the center of the tent. He says, “Renly should be busy for at least the next hour,” and Robb doesn’t understand what he means so he lets Loras shove him down onto the bed.    
  
“And anyway I doubt he’ll mind if I'm with you,” Loras mutters and Robb doesn’t think those words are meant for him. “He’s too busy to be with me these days, especially since he’s with the rest of his stupid guard and making plans and then Brienne and... my sister – ” and Loras leans down, pulling Robb into a deep kiss, licking into Robb’s mouth and Robb thinks he can taste the bitterness that's brewing inside the knight on his tongue.   
  
Loras straddles Robb’s hips and Robb blushes again because he knows that Loras can feel how hard he is, but Loras doesn’t seem to mind and he just grinds down on him, hips rolling, causing Robb to gasp at the friction, nearly painful even through the layers of clothing between them. Loras just raises an eyebrow and does it again and again until Robb is crying out quietly, arching his hips and begging, his eyes closed and he’s never been so hard.   
  
“Do you want me to take care of this?” Loras asks quietly, gently palming Robb through his breeches and Robb can only nod, his eyes still closed because he’s so hard that it hurts and his  [skin](http://flower-carnage.livejournal.com/32764.html) is on fire and Loras’s palm is almost making it worse and suddenly his breeches are off, his hot skin exposed to the cool night air and he’s so hot, he’s too hot and he can’t handle it.   
  
A rough hand wraps around his aching cock, stroking him lightly before suddenly he’s engulfed in something warm and wet and Robb opens his eyes and nearly screams and bucks up, his back arching off the mattress because Loras’s mouth is on his cock and it feels so good and he’s so close, so close it hurts but Loras’s arms are snaked under Robb’s thighs and his palms are flat and spread on Robb’s hipbones, anchoring him in place. Robb shudders and lies back down, eyes rolling back into his head and everything is hot and different and strange and wonderful, and he wonders if Theon’s mouth feels the same way when Loras pulls away and the air is so cold and he whimpers loudly but he still hears Loras say, “Well, aren’t you going to join us?”   
  
There’s a booming laugh from the entrance of the tent and Robb knows it’s Renly before he opens his eyes and when he does he sees the dark-haired man stride into the tent and immediately sit down in an ornate chair. There is a bowl of fruit next to him and he delicately plucks a peach from it, turning it over and over in his hands. He looks at the bed but his eyes are only on Loras and he raises a brow.    
  
Loras says, “Well?” and Renly takes a bite from the peach. Robb can see the juice dribble down his chin and he’s beautiful, he’s so beautiful and Robb sees the way he and Loras look at each other – dark and loving but wary and there are so many unsaid words that Robb will never know or understand – and he suddenly feels that he understands their relationship a little better.   
  
“Come on, Loras,” Renly says, eyes dancing, “Look at the poor boy. You’re just teasing him now.”   
  
Loras just wraps a hand around Robb’s straining erection and repeats his question: “Aren’t you going to join us?”   
  
“It doesn’t look like I’m needed here,” Renly says, his voice controlled and calm and he takes another bite. His eyes stay on Loras for several beats more before he looks at where Robb is sprawled on the bed, flushed and disheveled and so, so hard. “What would you like, Lord Stark?” he asks, his voice unbelievably kind given the current situation but his eyes are back on Loras. "Would you like me to join you?"   
  
When Robb doesn’t answer right away, Renly just gives Loras a look and Loras’s mouth descends on Robb’s cock again and Robb lets out a soft moan and arches his hips and a few moments later he’s coming with a choked gasp, spilling into Loras’s mouth and he hardly registers that Loras just swallows delicately, wiping the corners of his mouth before he licks Robb clean.   
  
The bed shifts but Robb hardly notices when Renly joins them on the bed and the bed is huge but it suddenly feels so small, too claustrophobic and Renly gently takes off Loras’s breeches and small clothes. Renly pushes the knight onto his back gently and lays kisses on his forehead, on his cheeks, chin, jaw line, neck, chest – everywhere but his mouth and Loras just closes his eyes and smiles a little, his arms wrapping around Renly’s neck. “I’m sorry,” Robb can hear Renly murmur. “When this is all over – when we’ve won – I promise that we can be together more often. I promise. I love you so much.”   
  
Robb can see Renly wrap a hand around Loras’s erection before he pauses and puts a hand on Robb’s brow. “Perhaps our young wolf would like a try?” and Robb is too dizzy and Renly’s eyes are so green and he can’t say no. He feels slow and heavy and intoxicated.   
  
_Just pretend it’s Theon_ , he tells himself as Loras lays down against the pillows on the bed, his long legs spread and his cock is hard and flushed red and leaking and Loras’s eyes flicker from Renly to Robb and back to Renly, and Robb takes a deep breath and takes Loras’s cock in his mouth.   
  
Loras gasps and Renly chuckles softly. “Go slow,” he murmurs, putting a hand on the back of Robb’s head. “Don’t use any teeth.” Robb complies, folding his lips over his teeth and Loras sighs, spreading his legs some more. The taste is strange and bitter but not entirely unpleasant and Renly whispers, “flick your tongue at the head, young wolf, Loras loves that” and Robb does so and Loras rewards him with a cry.   
  
Another laugh from Renly and Robb feels the older king stroke his hair tenderly. “Well done, my dear Lord Stark, well done” and Renly leans forward and kisses Loras deeply. Robb looks up and he can see that their mouths are open and shiny and wet and suddenly Loras’s is bucking his hips and his cock is too far down Robb's throat and he's gagging. Renly pulls him away gently, kissing Robb's temple and cheek.    
  
“Don’t go too deep,” he murmurs. “You’re not ready for that quite yet. Take your time. Loras needs to learn patience anyway.” He winks at his lover, who scowls.   
  
It takes Robb a moment to compose himself before he takes Loras in his mouth again, relishing in the knight's soft whine as he flicks his tongue at the head, tasting the salty fluid there and he starts bobbing his head back and forth. A few moments later he hears Loras whimper, “oh, Renly” and he comes, spilling into Robb’s mouth, and Robb doesn’t know what to do so he swallows, grimacing at the taste and the drops dribbling down his chin, nearly gagging.   
  
Renly tenderly wipes at Robb’s mouth and chin with the corner of his sleeve and pulls him in for a slow kiss, his tongue deep in Robb’s mouth and Robb realizes with a start that he’s searching out the taste of Loras that’s still in his mouth. Renly tastes like peaches and wine, and he bites down hard on Robb’s lower lip before kissing him again, lighter, and then he shifts so that he’s spread out next to Loras.    
  
Smoothing the hair from Loras’s brow, he kisses his cheek and smiles at him, and Robb feels so small and insignificant when he sees the way Renly is looking at Loras, like Loras is the only person in the world who matters.   
  
A few moments later, Renly is reaching for a vial of oil next to the bed and he presses his mouth to Loras’s cheeks and brow before slowly rolling Loras onto his belly and Loras spreads his legs obediently and Robb’s breath catches in his throat when he sees Renly cover his index and middle fingers in the oil and push them into Loras’s body so smoothly, so easily and Loras’s face twists in pleasure, eyes closed and mouth open. "Renly," he moans, pushing himself back to meet Renly's smooth thrusts.   
  
“Oh, my beautiful boy,” Renly murmurs into Loras’s ear, voice so low that Robb can hardly hear it. “Oh, my perfect, clever, beautiful boy.” He drops a kiss between Loras’s shoulder blades. “I love you so, so much.” He tugs off his own breeches and slicks up his own cock before easing it into Loras. The Knight of the Flowers lets out a soft cry, pressing his hips into the mattress and Robb can’t even think anymore – all he can do is watch as Renly slowly thrusts himself in and out of Loras, each motion so careful and tender, his hands loosely holding Loras’s hips.    
  
Eventually, Renly pulls himself into a sitting position with Loras seated firmly in his lap, one arm across Loras's chest to hold him in place and his free hand between Loras's legs, working him to hardnesss again. Loras rolls his hips, pushing himself up and easing back down and his head lolls back onto Renly’s shoulder, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as Renly strokes Loras’s slowly hardening length. Robb can’t help but stare at Renly’s cock appearing and disappearing inside Loras's body with each movement of their hips.   
  
“I love you,” Renly murmurs in Loras’s ear, completely oblivious to Robb’s presence. Renly’s face is buried in Loras’s golden curls. “I love you, I love you. Oh, Loras, my dear heart. My dearest heart,” and he presses kisses to the back of Loras’s neck, between his shoulder blades, to his flushed cheeks and Loras murmurs softly, “Renly, my lovely Renly, I love you, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I love you, please don’t stop,” and he grasps for the arm that Renly has secured across his chest and Robb feels like an intruder so he silently slides off the bed to gather his clothes.   
  
They don’t notice him as he dresses and he tries not to watch or listen but he can hear the rustle of bedclothes, the whispered endearments, Loras’s begging, the soft sound of flesh slapping against flesh as he adjusts his doublet and slowly, silently leaves the tent, utterly forgotten by the two men inside.   
  
The night air is cold against his skin as he returns to his own tent and when he sleeps, he dreams of Theon laughing under a peach tree.   
  
  
  
  
end.


End file.
